cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akrie/Cookie Run Popularity Contest: Dessert Paradise Edition!
There's hundreds of players playing Cookie Run everyday, and you may be wondering: which combis are the most popular? This edition of Cookie Run's Popularity Contest will cover the Dessert Paradise season - it will cover mainly Cookies that has been released during that season, as they are usually stronger then the previous seasons. However, since all Cookies has been rebalanced to make them more fair in terms of scoring points, you may even see your favorite Cookie listed here! There are two popular categories: Coins and Points. People strive to either try to collect the most coins each run (which is not recorded) or points (which is recorded), so they tend to use combis that they know that will generate them the most coins and points per run. There is also one other category: XP. It is not frequently used because 1), you're going to get XP no matter what combi you use, and 2) it becomes useless after you've hit the maximum level. The main objective of the XP combis is to maximize the XP you get in each run to help you level up faster to unlock more Cookies. Remember, people will usually make the combis slightly differently, and not every one of them is the same. If you see an empty treasure icon ( ), it means that treasure is not on the Wikia yet. Coins Combis We'll start with Coins. People tend to just use a couple of Cookies and a few treasures to try to attain the most coins earned per run to buy and upgrade many things in the game. For the Coins combi, you will want to make sure you have the Double Coins random boost. Always. In older seasons, it was effective to just end the run as soon as the main Cookie expires and you have used Buttercream Choco Cookie to enable his 25% Coin Bonus. In the newest season, however, you will still get a lot of coins so it's a good idea to keep running even after the main Cookie has expired. Banana Cookie + Savannahna Lion That's right, there's a brand new coin generating Cookie: Banana Cookie! Her combi with Savannahna Lion increases Coins by 10%, and with Buttercream Choco Cookie it's increased to 35%. Toss in a Boatman's Burning Gold Sword and that's a nice fat 43%. The longer she runs, the more coins she will be able to collect so it's a good idea to load her down with revives such as Very Wet Drink and Boatman's Burning Gold Sword. It is not unusual to end up with about 120k or so coins during Burning Time with this combi. Banana Cookie + Panda Dumpling Banana Cookie also has another quirk: any and all obstacles destroyed while she's active will give you 10 coins each. You can destroy a lot of obstacles between performances by using Panda Dumpling. As an additional bonus, the Panda Dumpling will also generate coins for you! If you use Miner's Gold Dynamite instead, you will be making 15 coins per destroyed obstacle instead of 10. It does add up quickly, and could potentially earn you more coins over Boatman's Burning Gold Sword! XP Combis The main objective of the XP combis are to generate as much XP as you can in a single run. The basic way how the game works is that the longer you run, the more XP you get at the end. So it's ideal to use Cookies, pets and treasures that gives XP bonus, Revives and Slower Energy Drain. You'll want to use the 15% Slower Energy Drain random boost AND the Double XP boost for best results. Peach Cookie + Panda Dumpling Peach Cookie has a 20% XP combi bonus with her pet, Panda Dumpling. Due to how the Panda Dumpling works, it is also a decent Coins generator, so having Ginger Claus as a relay is ideal as Ginger Claus does gives 20% more Coins and 10% more XP at the end. If you do not have Ginger Claus, going with either Bright Cookie or Buttercream Choco Cookie a fine plan. If you want to tap into the Coins/XP thing a bit more, you can replace the Chocolate Hardcover Workbook with Stoic Piece of the Moon or Melt-in-your-mouth Cinnamon Rope, but you won't be able to run as far since none of the treasures carries Slower Energy Drain. Fire Spirit Cookie + Ginger Ghost This combi only really works in Tower of Frozen Waves on floor 40, and you need to get enough Mystery Jewels from special episode 2 for Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection. With all those in place, just leave the game on auto run and it will net you 10k XP a run! Points Combis The following combis are intended for scoring purposes. The higher your score is compared to your friends, the more Crystals, Coins and Gift Points you will get at the end of each Rankings week. People tend to use the 15% Slower Energy Drain random boost to ensure that they run for as long as possible because it overall gets you more points than if you did not. There are some cases, however, 17% Increased Base Speed is better depending on the combi. *Are you using a Cookie that gives you extra points from jellies or obstacles while they are active (Jelly Dinosaur Ride, Horseback Charge, etc.)? *Are you using treasures that gives you extra points from jellies or obstacles (Royal Bear Jelly Saddle, Flaming High Protein Milk, Blast, Giant, etc.)? *Are you using pets that gives you extra points from jellies or obstacles through a certain status (Giant, Blast, etc.)? :: If you said YES '''to one (or all) of them, then your combi will work with 17% Increased Base Speed, as it will allow you to generate more points compared to 15% Slower Energy Drain. If '''NO, stick with 15% Slower Energy Drain. If you see '''ANY '''in the suggested combis, it means that you can use whatever you like in that slot. The combi change in Wrath of the Red Dragon has made a lot of combis weaker or non-existent, and many of the Cookies' and Pets' abilities has been changed or altered so they are weaker as well. Many people tend to use Fire Spirit Cookie as a relay due to his innate reviving ability which allows them to generate the most points as a relay. Zombie Cookie and Pirate Cookie are good alternatives, but rarely used. With the introduction of Pancake Cookie in Dessert Paradise, he is a very strong relay - he will usually be able to use his Flying Squirrel ability 3 times as a relay (assuming you have him and the Energy upgrade fully upgraded) which can net you about 10 million or so points. Onion Cookie + Onion Fish Onion Cookie has recieved a buff in Dessert Paradise which helps her score higher, and you can increase that further with her new evolved treasure, Onion Cookie's Lace Pillow which provides SED and more points for passing obstacles, or you can triple dip on Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin or Specially made Flaming Cocktail instead. This is a pretty difficult combi to use, however, as you need to pass as many obstacles as you can and the timing of when it ends can throw you off by you accidentally colliding with an obstacle instead of passing through it. Macaron Cookie + Castanets Macaron Cookie has recieved yet another buff that makes her very strong when Dessert Paradise began. Her treasure, especially when evolved and blessed, will give you a lot of points during her Parade ability. If you do not want to use that, you can opt to use a Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin instead. Pancake Cookie + Pancake Frisbee Pancake Cookie and Pancake Frisbee will need some sort of a magnetic aura to be able to collect all the jellies during their abilities and Pancake Cookie will travel quickly during his ability as well so there is no real need to use Very Wet Drink but rather use Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink instead so he can run as far as he can. You can, however, use 2 Very Wet Drink and Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin instead. If you're more of a points guy, you can use Pancake Frisbee's Sticky Maple Syrup instead - but keep in mind unlike Macaron Cookie's Blusher Brush it does not have a secondary effect but your relay can take advantage of extra points with Maple Jellies. Moon Rabbit Cookie + Moon Mortar Moon Rabbit Cookie will get a lot of points during his transformation, so it's ideal to ensure he lives longer with either Very Wet Drink or Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin paired with his treasure which increases all points with Mochi Jellies. Moonlight Cookie + Castanets Moonlight Cookie has been buffed and is very strong in The City of Wizards due to her innate extra points from Dark Moon Jellies, and her treasure, Moonlight Cookie's Dream Bottle, will help her score high. Just keep in mind this combi only really works in The City of Wizards, so she's rather limited. Sea Fairy Cookie + Frozen Wave Drop Did you know that Sea Fairy Cookie is the only L Grade Cookie in the game that has a combi? Unbelievable, right? It's precisely because of this and her treasure, Sea Fairy Cookie's Coral Shellfish Tray, makes her a very good points generator. You're just going to need to work for it! Wind Archer Cookie + Castanets Wind Archer Cookie is yet another L Grade Cookie that can be an excellent points generator. His treasure, Wind Archer's Arrow Feather of Life is ideal as it gives more points for Wind Feather Jelly AND lifts from hole or revives. Category:Blog posts